Why Don't We Fall In Love (Logan Paul's Sister)
by FableHeaven147
Summary: An older brother casts a big shadow but two older brothers make a hole that you can't get out of. Megan Paul wants to make it on youtube without her older brothers shadows interfering. When she moves to L.A she is met with a whole different world of youtube wackiness. Will she be able to do it? Just read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey MegaGang, what is poppin? Hope Y'all is good and you keep smiling." I start my intro to my video. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Anyway, so today is the day I'm moving from Westlake Ohio to Hollywood L.A to join my brothers and I thought what a good idea to vlog and share this milestone with Y'all" I smile at the camera and turn it to the airport. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is the airport that I will be flying out of its Cleveland Hopkins International Airport or CLE and the drive there were just 25 minutes which is record time for Ohio traffic." I start to see security "Alright guys I see security ahead and I'm just gonna put you in my bag alright I will see Y'all soon!" I put my hand on the lens and turn the camera off and stuff it carefully in my bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" I show the lady my ticket and my passport "Alright you can go through have a good flight" she says /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you" I politely respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I get through security no problems. I pause and grab my camera and hit the record button "Alright so I made it through security and I am just trying to find my gate." Out of nowhere, a girl approaches me I turn the camera towards her as she starts to speak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Excuse me, Megan, I'm part of the MegaGang and I was wondering if I could get a picture and maybe you could sign my phone?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smile "Yeah no problem. Whats your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Isabella" she answers as pulls out her phone and we pose and take a couple pictures. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, do you mind holding my camera while I sign your phone Isabella?" I ask her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I see her inner fangirl she nods and I give her my camera and sign her phone. While I give her phone back she hugs me and I hug her back. I wave goodbye and head towards my gate "I can't tell you how much it means to me when you guys come up to me and ask me for a picture or to sign something I mean it really makes my day and I love you guys MegaGang and I would be nowhere without you." I smile as I say this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I put on a funny voice "Hey Megan, you're only 16 what are you going to for school? Are you going to drop out? Where are you going to live? I have all these questions I need answers!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, MegaGang thank you for your concern on twitter HeyItsJustMegan" I smile remembering what my brothers taught me always plug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No I am not dropping out I plan on finishing High school and university. I am going to Helen Bernstein High School and I don't mind moving schools cause I was only at WHS (Westlake High school) for freshmen year and a little bit of this year" I explain "and for those of you worried about my living conditions I will be living with my brother for a little bit until I can find a place to live. I hope I answered your questions or at least cleared some stuff up for you" I smile and my flight is called "see you guys on the plane" I put my hand on the lens once again and turn it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi," I say and smile as I give the lady my passport and ticket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"she smiles "thank you have a good day"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You too," I say as I walk down the ramp that connects the plane to the airport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I enter the plane and the flight attendants say welcome aboard I just smile and move forward trying to find my seat. I find my seat pull out my camera hit the button "welcome aboard the plane guys so for those of you who don't know it's about a four hour and eighteen-minute flight from here to L.A and it's 2:50 pm here in Ohio so about 11:50 am in L.A so I should arrive around four pm L.A time." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With that, I turn the camera and set it up so it films the plane's wing and the scenery down below knowing that I'll speed it up in editing. I put my earphones in and watch the planes in-flight movies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Time skip of the plane ride)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I text my brothers telling them I have arrived, I turn my phone off and grab my camera and start to film. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is poppin MegaGang? I have arrived at LAX and texted my brothers to come pick me up and I have way too much energy for someone who got off a plane"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smile and continue to film speeding it up in editing I grab my suitcase. "Hey guys so I am waiting for my brothers to come pick me up and they haven't replied, so hopefully they will be here in a few so I am just waiting." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I film the cars that go by and the people me checking the time on your phone speeding it up in editing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So you guys it has been an hour and a half and I get that L.A traffic is bad and it's rush hour but still neither of them have responded to my text messages so I am just waiting on them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I film more sped up footage "Alright guys so I am hungry and it has been two hours since the last time we spoke and I think my brothers forgot about me so I have decided to call a cab and the only reason I haven't done that before is because I am new, I have never taken a cab before and don't want to get lost but fuck it I need food and I am tired and I want to start editing so I make my deadline so here we go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" [ off camera] I ask Siri for a cab service "Hey guys so thanks to Siri here she called a cab to come get me so fingers crossed I don't get lost or scammed. I told the cab service that if you see a teenage girl with a camera and luggage that's me." I can see a taxi in the distance so I turn my camera towards it " the Lord has heard my prayers and sends me this savor thank you" the cabbie pulls up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yo, Are you Megan?" he asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yup that's me" I start to stand up and grab my luggage "you don't know how thankful I am that you picked me up," I say. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am just doing my job" he grabs my bags and puts them in the trunk. I open the door to the passenger seat and turn my camera off. "So if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well my brothers were supposed to come pick me up and it been like three and a half hours since my plane landed and I have called and texted both of them and they haven't responded so here I am," I explain he just nods his head and turns the radio on and I turn my camera on just to film the cars and the city./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey so are you one of those Viner people?" he asks and I turn my camera on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No vines dead bro, but I am a YouTuber" I smile we talk a little more and I film it then a song I love comes on and we start to sing at the top of our lungs to it. An hour later I arrive at the lobby of the brother's house I will be staying at. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We get out of the car I turn off the camera "Thank you, Leroy, so much" I start to grab my wallet and he grabs my bags./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Please put your money away consider it on the cab," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you so much, Leroy" I give him a hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's no problem and here is my number call me if your brothers ever forget to pick you up. Oh and one last thing my daughter Maria is a big fan can we take a picture?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure" I smile wide "but let me one up you and turn my camera on" he nods and gets in the frame. "What is up MegaGang? I have had my first cab ride with one of the coolest people ever" I turn the camera to the middle age Hispanic man and he just waves. "And shout out to Maria Alejandro who has the coolest Dad ever I love you and your dad." We pose for a picture and he turns to leave. "Wave goodbye to Leroy MegaGang," I wave and he waves back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright, MegaGang I am here at my brother's house that I will be staying with " I walk through the doors and head for the elevator. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This is a perfect time to explain my video for tomorrow "And while we're waiting to get there I just want to say my brothers are famous YouTubers and they were viners RIP. You may be asking why I waited this long and here is the answer I wanted to get far on youtube by myself before I reviled who they were so I could say I did it by myself without them interfering so tomorrow I will release a video with my brothers. So subscribe and join the family, and smash the like button to make my brothers for forgetting their little baby sister so my goal is 100,000 likes I know we can do that alright see Y'all next time" I do my outro just as the elevator announces penthouse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walk down the hallway to his house and knock on the door. I'm not mad at them okay maybe a little annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, who goes there?" My brother asks before he opens the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Megan your baby sister that you forgot about and had to take a cab for the first time and is starving!" I angrily respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"he opens the door and his lips form an "o" "Sorry Meg I totally forgot" you stare at the camera angerly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah I know Logan and you didn't respond to my texts or calls" I pretend to get angry and punch him in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ow, I know your mad but violence is not the answer, " he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He moves aside and I walk through the door and I start laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Whats so funny ?" he asks confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am not angry at you I am just annoyed but your face when you realized that you forgot about me was hilarious" I can't stop laughing. As I calm down I ask "Are you vlogging?" he just shakes his head "Whats up Logang my name is Megan and I'm Jake and logans little sister who they forgot about. By the time this is uploaded we will have a video on my channel link in bio and check me out on Snapchat Instagram and twitter HeyItsJustMegan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you just plug on my channel?" he asks stunned /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yup, Isn't that what you taught me big bro" playfully punch his shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""True" he nods his head agreeing with my statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, Logie where's my room?" I ask innocently. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He drags my bags to my room and gives me a big hug "sorry I forgot about you Megan it's nice to see you again"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey don't worry about it, you know how funny it would be if we called Jake and got his reaction?" we smile evilly at each other and grab our cameras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sits down on the couch and I hide behind it, we both start to record and he calls Jake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dude do you know what we forgot to do today?" Logan asks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, shit we forgot to pick up Megan!" He yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pop out and into the camera frame "Damn right bish you forgot about me I took a cab here" I say smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh man..." Jake starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Correction oh woman" I interrupt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"he rolls his eyes and continues "Oh woman I'm so sorry Megan are we still good for tomorrow for filming right?" I look at Logan and he nods his head I turn to Jake "Yup I will see you at ten at Logans place"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright sounds good see you tomorrow," he says and hangs up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I expected something else something bigger," Logan said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That what she said," I start to fake laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He just shakes his head and leaves the room. "Wait Logan come back!" I shout laughing. He doesn't come back so I get off the couch and go to his room, I knock on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You may enter," he says. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""mmkay" I enter the room, I see him lying in his bed filming, as soon as I'm fully in the room Maverick lands on my shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Maverick how you doin," I ask the bird. He tweets back and answers "I am doing good thank you," he tweets again. "I am just trying to recover from being forgotten" he tweets "By Logan and Jake" he tweets once again "Yeah they are jerks but you shouldn't say that" he flies away to his cage "okay by Maverick,"I say to the bird. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You and Jake are never living that down by the way."I say smiling he just looks at me "okay well good night brother see you in the morning " I turn on my heel as he grunts a response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I open the door to my room and flop onto my bed. I feel something jump on my bed and I look up and there's Kong. "Sup buddy" I get up and get my laptop, I sit back in my bed with the covers around me and Kong by my side and I start to edit. Eventually, I fall asleep./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f14a494aa6c67f2a80b1ab34eb769a7" I laugh roll my eyes and continue " Yeah sorry for that, but I thought the perfect way to introduce them" I say with finger quotes "is to do a 'which brother knows me better challenge' and the loser has to buy the winner and I breakfast because I haven't eaten" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c843581855dc959abe12c917e6d15db"I look at Logan and he puts his hands up in surrender "Anyway do you boys accept the challenge" I say putting on a sports announcer voice looking at them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4e269a9053eec67103a2d73c54c1f4"They nod their heads in agreement "Please shake hands" they do and I continue in my normal voice "So I asked Mom and Dad to write down some questions that they feel that you should know and I wrote some down too If you think you know the answer raise your hand." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a65f82dfeb2dbeb2897675e805f9210"I look at both of them again and they nod their heads again "Alright let's get started!" I say and they scoreboard appears above our heads, Another thing I have to add-in editing. I grab the cards out of my pockets and pushed them against my chest so the boys couldn't peek at the answer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0f289ddc13d149b68983e4214768e1""First question, when and where was I born?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d76f457fc59c772cb3561182fb33716"Logan's hand shoots up first "March 15th, 2001 and you were born at uh, St Johns medical center, I think," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b943b9efe6b70ac158dd02d4f452b7""Um, Yeah," I say surprised " did you look at the answer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="981cd2ce70984e251f7f12c189fd40f0""No, and I'm offended that you would think that." he scoffs with his hand on his chest in mock hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1292a9fdf7719cf65064717684b8335b"I roll my eyes "Okay one point, Logan." and ask a couple more question and I come across a hard one "Next Question is a hard one, What was the dog's name I had when I was five?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b8f480a305ba8c3918c56f4c89f01f"They both look dumbfounded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2323a978a70c5eeeceb4e564b69fd001""Can we get a hint?" Jake asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c443164b402fcb69109197b67c6489""No," I say smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03730e18fb472692871bec6455e3ee75""Uh wasn't it named after a flower or something like that?" Logan asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f6894cd28ac735c75201a04111e563""Yeah it was um uh DAISY THE DOG YOU HAD WHEN YOU WERE FIVE WAS NAMED DAISY!"Jake shouts excitedly jumping up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15db6c9a3657113a89a6ae80981d0b76""Yeah it was, good job Jake, now sit down." he does and I continue "so ladies and gentlemen we are tied the last question is another hard one" they sigh "What was the English teachers name that made me take summer school?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9511ad6edd0666814fd4fb56cc39cf" "FUCK! how are we supposed to know that?" Jake says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="736d99469cb60a4dd3730dfbd42ba561""Okay I will give you one hint" and I hold up my pointer finger representing the one hint "It was in middle school," I say smiling evilly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="601a051fc0e7ad230e2be69e14b7c913""Thanks, that's helpful," Logans says sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43cb3b9b604dc84840c8039a66002994"Jake hand shoots up "Oh it was um, Mr. whats his face," he says snapping his fingers /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffbc52b5b4724beb7f99f26fc08df371"" !"Logan says jumping up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f55782dcbba4c01c32d1ba61e698662"I smile" that is correct! Logan is the winner and Jake has to buy us breakfast"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d7a03ad6665857ca0404ee6280eac6"I look into the camera "Well Megagang that is it stay tuned for more crazy videos featuring these two idiots" I say pointing at them "Make sure to check them out on their social media platforms here, here and here" I say pointing at the air where the links to their social media pop up "And if your new all you gotta do is subscribe this crazy family and don't forget to like" Jake puts his thumbs up "and comment" and Logan does a typing action " That's all, for now, cause Jake is buying us breakfast even though it's almost lunch time." I say smiling, I pressed the stop button and turn my camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="681fcca38dcbefe66c20ca9f09e4bfb2"Time Skip/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="114885438cc424a521b050f154ee25fe"{Megans Food} /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 674.656px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="1e319631e95bfbe570f9d9880535f559" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c124d7b34b287873c3030177748fa8ef""This is soo goooood," I say dragging out the 'o's as I bite into my food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d17d55c35d4178bb30a9e70f0d5b9001""I Agree," Logan says with a mouthful of his pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b07d301258fbce67e32d471f198d47d""Good. This place is expensive, but worth it for the food." Jake says laughing/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6234da92a96fae2ff0941ee4721de8d4"we eat our food vlogging, catching up some playful sibling banter, and when we finish our food Jake pays./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30531a047e6a40a42295ad935faa62bc""Wow Megan could you not have ordered a more expensive meal it was almost thirty dollars," Jake says shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2a75f45ca7694cc6c67a84d9aac38c"I just shrug my shoulders "What can I say? I have expensive tastes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aafaf4213216faac7199e94ff7072907"We just laugh and walk out of Mel's Diner. The boys are vlogging I decided not too because if I wanted to I can just steal some of their footage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a24fd92ce355e0903cfacdce1c79b5"We walk around a little more and go sightseeing and then I hear a voice scream "OMG ITS MEGAN AND SHES WITH JAKE AND LOGAN PAUL!" I turn around to see a group of fans running towards us, if you saw my face it would mimic one of a deer in the headlights of a car. I turn to my brothers and Jake face is also mimicking a deer in the headlights expression while Logan is muttering "why do they always say his name first." with his head down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1601d909421b92a3105abf49b365fe""Do we run?" I ask my brothers figuring they deal with this all the time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="074b568984f6b2ed6d2dd860f4921ac6"The girl who seems to be leading the pack stops in front of me "why are you with these guys Megan?" the fans behind her nod their heads wondering why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10937add23a003dd7a7480cb6efd1689"Recovering from the shock of the stampede "Well Megagang you will have to watch tomorrows video to find out." They all nod again in agreement then I hear murmurs amongst the crowd "Is she dating one of them?" I throw up a little in my head and all I can think is Ew "No they're too old for her" I laugh in my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be9006aebb22700573162c2015c1d816""Then I have an idea "Who wants a photo!" I yell, they all yell back a yes and I start to sign whatever is shoved in my face and take pictures with the phone that are also shoved in my face. I look towards my brothers and mime a help me but they're just laughing their asses off. After everything is signed and photos are taken the beast that is the Megagang is satisfied and starts to disperse. We continue to walk and my brothers continue laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b53dc7efa84b4ae95f17eaa3682523a7""Were you filming that?"I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca99b5e7b2d1ab994595760b53e93f7c"They now buckle over laughing shaking their heads up and down. I grab the camera from Logan "You guys must find it funny because the Megagang is larger and stronger than the Logang and the Jake Paulers combined" they stop laughing and look at me and I take off running knowing that if they caught me I would be in trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c390909ae14588d77cbde59a4b67a5"_{Time Skip }_ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a66aaec0238abc7cf830c415697f1752"I finally stopped running because I lost Logan and Jake but also became lost myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f830dfe9a0275e2f71b3e47887737831""Well this is fucking great," I say to the camera and then I see two blond heads of hair "Well now this is fucking amazing," I say sarcastically and turning the camera on the tops of my brother's heads and then back to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885dde4d395cc4986baf63aad6dd8349""Yeah, it sure sounds like it is" I turn around to the voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03bacf8c3b0b65b9437ef99eb6a5e002"I see two guys with a camera and I wave to the camera and they wave back. Then I remember I saw these guys on youtube before and an idea pops into my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b8833c69a634aa8c84ce42447abd59""Hi, I'm currently on the run and was wondering if you guys could help a fellow YouTuber out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39564eb100c410ffc0c71d582cc83270"They look at each other mouths open "Oh and I'm Megan" I say smiling holding my hand out for them to shake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b562a5ad33686d649e9c8a5b97a92bd""We know who you are" the blond one starts excitedly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="635dc8bbd630ab26da638a0a2be7fe52""And we love you we are totally Megagang!" the brown-haired one yells with just as much energy as the blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcce8c2a36940ae4048af98dd6a7c699""Well thank you for your support, And I love you Sam and Colby I'm a big fan," I say smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="dacf904f9cc05d8cd1137c63d9bf98aa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5fe1e99ff9dfdb8466557a0d819d927""REALLY?!" they both say at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137eebff8f9c364b91bfe7f71a40e2ba""Yes," I say laughing "so will you help me out"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5e0ec4485a1f684e52cc3d3a17f6ea"They nod their heads and we walk together as I explain my current predicament. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="125697e31fcfebc91d800249c1ea47e6""Well thank you guys so much I think the close is clear and I know my way home now," I say giving each of them a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a2ae2d82700cc028231ee0322bf30d9""Anytime," Sam says as we break off from the hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68227834dd48c2fa3e24d9d4e6c7bed3""Oh, and welcome to LA," Colby says giving me another hug/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72be4d53cd1b485ea748608739cfb68d""When we heard you were moving out to LA Colby almost pissed his pants he was so excited," Sam says laughing while Colby looks embarrassed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8faaac2f44312cc25e6fc66aa64baa0d""Well, maybe sometime we could collab" I smile I love these boys. They break out in goofy grins I reach for the sharpie I keep in my bag and write my number on Colby's hand with a 'smily face and a call me' and they write their numbers on my hand. I walk away smiling hearing the boy gossip like girls behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deae01c73ec8f58a3dfbe04b6dbda4b1""Special shout out to Sam Golbach and Colby Brock I love these guys there cute and funny, check them out the link in the description." I smile at the camera and continue walking for a couple more hours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45701048a4293d818a6f5ec78f53d30" (Time Skip To Logans House)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13cce5ee2ddf4cb1ccc6f00a6668e56"By the time I arrive at Logan's house I have a million missed calls and text messages from my brothers. I open the door to see Logan and Jake on the couch asleep I get an evil idea and I get my phone out of my pocket and take a couple photos of them sleeping together, Knowing that after I post the 'Big Brother Reveal' these photos will follow soon afterward. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c106ececd73c72bee5e318b7f8d1233a"After covering them with a blanket and taking a few more photos I go into the kitchen to see that it's 5:30 pm. I make myself a sandwich and go back to my room to start editing the videos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac08abd1e4606c5c77f8ee0f12aacd72" (mini time skip) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb45021033ff25c7456dc2f13cc6d19d"I finish editing both videos. Soon after posting the videos I post the photos and then the day catches up with me and I fall asleep on my desk. I'm partially awake when my door opens and I'm lifted into my bed and tucked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc273caf90314cbf53fda581daee76c""Aw she looks so cute" I hear a voice say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f66ef6c848766c2e70cd55942672447""I know and she still sleeps with a teddy bear" Another one responds/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ceae15d9b7ef0020edac1a4c280cca""AWWW!" The first voice squeals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5297e9326bf9b24417239e08207c94b"The second voice scolds the first voice and then I hear 'love you sis' and I fall completely asleep with a smile on my face./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ab97902bbfc2e8013255bf25289a5f"I woke up expecting Logan to be filming with his vlog camera right in my face again but he wasn't. So I got out of bed and yelled "LOGAN!" I got no response. I walked to the kitchen and saw a sticky note scribbled in logans handwriting was 'Megs I'm out filming with people I should be back by 1:30 make sure you are dressed I'm bringing people over -L'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="285a583aa3eadabd60e077b07ecf53c4""Okay, What time is it?" I looked at the clock on the microwave 12:30 "Okay I have an hour before they're here"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eafa5bc1804a585e55889e4cb30ac96"so I grabbed my phone and started to blast 'The Greatest' by Sia, with me singing along out of key and with my horrible dance moves which included moving my chest in circles, shaking my groove thang, spinning and jumping /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1858843ba7eb67d35be294e1e7e4df24"I was blasting the music so loud I didn't hear the door open I also didn't see the six boys that entered the room and were silently watching my "performance"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca510f0668fda4fc498006dfe9a0475a" Partway through the song, I saw the six boys staring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360dc9afafeccf4e209c3cb4a5771516""Uh... hi," I said shyly waving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d092e131cd55732cdd57ac394e5c6841""Hi" five boys replied back. Logan didn't say anything he just looked mad holding his camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4985ce58f3d793158047a59155c9864"I looked down and saw what I was wearing and knowing how I was dancing I turned a new shade of red. /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 674.656px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="61dec187a13c3de3bca3ef75053f4f24" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1c60b1f589d03132dc6cd8286c1bc4""Uh I'm going to go get changed," I say shyly with my head down I went towards my room. When I closed the door I heard Logan say to the boys to stop staring at his sister I couldn't help but giggle. I got changed into [outfit below]with black high-top converse I put a little makeup on and did my hair [below]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="4078d8026500ecf0b332a25715c594cc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36870c614cfe4babfdec865a86efc77"I left my room and I saw five boys sitting on the couch and Logan was standing up talking to them pacing back and forth looking at all of them in the eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98821e7fae91586bc5bdbcaef596f7c3""Hi," I say shyly as soon as I spoke they all looked at me. I waved and a boy with rosy cheeks waved back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="414d4d80760ab784eb9acac1613f3a23""Boy this is my sister Megan" Logan introduced me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03ba97a0b73bc4627354a6d5907ef3b" I waved and mumbled a hi "Damnit Megan, Do you only know how to wave and say hi, My God I'm stupid!" I continued to say inside my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8df30846d95e7a557ee439563e056de""And Megan These are the boys" Logan continued "This is Jonah, Corybn, Daniel, Jack and..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1b0ea7fca69dce84ce7f0c20d53c238"The last one was the rosy cheek boy who waved back at me interrupted my brother "IM ZACH It's REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU!" He said excitedly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e581bda7fff2a136f6872f0b1be278d""HI ITS NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" I said loudly back to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b52b110704acc69ac6238469d2518bab""Anyway, Megan we were headed out for some fun and thought you might want to join us," The tall brown-haired boy named Jonah asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5d6d7ea52b586e5a73abb4982c8ac3"" I would love to just wait a second I need to grab my camera" I turn around to go get my camera when I hear one of the boys ask "So Logan I guess the apple doesn't fall from the trees huh?" I hear my brother chuckle a response "No I guess it runs in the family"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263d3e8bdce1e99001fc38d7a72ac64a""Alrighty, tightly boys I am already," I say "oh wait no I'm not" I turn the camera on and start my intro "What is poppin Megagang? it is my second day in LA and I have just met so cool dudes" I turn my camera towards them and start to point at each of them when I say their names "So know that you guys have met the boys..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a92fd5bfba39206be167f0395778b36""Hey Logan" Zach interrupts me "She is like a mini you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972830f2dc34d2927209c8ff03dcb9d7"Then Jack chimes in "Yeah she starts her intro just like you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2943447f306679c95c3752aa38493f33" "Excuse me haven't you heard that interrupting is rude," I say facing the boys "Aint your Mama's taught you better den dhat" I give them some sass "That and Logan wishes he was like me" I finish with a hair flip. I walk towards the door with the boys just staring at me "COME NOW WE MUST CEASE THE DAY!" I shout as I run out of the apartment./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ed153c1521f75bd83475c2ddd4f912"Daniel POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e6ec3137e6bae476a002bb75ea67847"After filming one of our mash-ups we headed back to Logan's apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a5a24f35a5099d11dc91b020fc8fad9""So boys I have a little surprise for you guys when we get to the apartment," Logan said with an evil smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d292e85d5015cce8071207302fad6c"I looked into the camera and asked smiling "why do I feel we should run?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8ce4cfc7e2f5a54bde436f96f789287"We all laughed "So seriously what is it" Zach asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ba5856a38f1437a2260d494ac6752c"Logan just smiled and said "Just wait"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fc89f35bd5eeffb3fa964ac8706e5c5"We continued to guess at what it is/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f193c79eddcceabcebbae4c972be8ef""DID YOU GET US A PUPPY?" Zach asked jumping up and down looking like a little kid not a sixteen-year-old./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc7244619e773ea105ed6f915ac053e" We all laughed at Zach and he put his head down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7041b1daf8a359ebd8ee9ab530cfdaa"As we were approaching Logan's apartment we heard loud muffled music coming from behind his door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffbcc9469113b6113d67e660df88a1d8""Aww did you throw us a party," Corbyn asked with his hand over his heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6182c9a0cbff1bb941e5b1df9cc002b9"Logan just laughed and shook his head while turning the key into the lock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40c36c5ad69ec771e2035a119daea88b"We all entered the apartment slowly not sure what to expect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b5835b1d5eea4060dd9555260ae56d"Logan saw us and laughed "Don't worry it doesn't bite" he saw the relief cross our face, " I think" and we all looked ready for a heart attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c3e4e914f3c2346aa506d857ebf595"Then we all heard a girl singing "Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I Oh, I, I got stamina"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35811e2f65c5c7fa33f83360fdac9aa"we all crept a little more and saw a girl spinning around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd1c4f614b8b959423267e669e977f8"We all stood up and watched the "performance" when Zach whispered to us "This is way better than a puppy!" We all nodded our heads in agreement and Logan gave us a look that made me almost pee our pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6321b87001a93d3207c373244cd2933"She turned around and all I could think was 'Wow she's beautiful"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f6df27f7f741744be6ac2207e7d922"She looked at us and her face turned beet red "Uh...hi" she said shyly waving. I fangirled inside my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b271136b413ce6a7be4b69c84d46dd07"Zach looked like an idiot, he was grinning cheek to cheek and waving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1562062118ce53c67918a4187ca8cf""Uh, I'm going to get changed," she said turning away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7e0ff79d715a82b23c1323115bd6f3"We all stared at her mouths open and all I could think was God I hope I'm not drooling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26e86da89b1996ba01b6c485e6a179a4""Stop staring at my sister, " Logan said standing over us looking a little aggravated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3402905e8e5ead562b9968090bf92a89"Sat down on the couch while Logan paced back and forth in front of us lecturing us about 'how she is off limits', and 'how if any of us touched her or hurt us he would personally rip us limb from limb' You know the usual over the protected thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82efb50ad7334c43ed175b3c1cea0aaf"Corbyn raised his hand, Logan just faced palmed "Yes Corbyn?" he sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d5c7cbc1bdbc2d84485ab0d14d1305""Well I have a girlfriend actually," Corbyn said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40cf489c4438a61aac765020757f28f5""Yes I know that, and that is why you will help me monitor these boys" he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d7c0403afde19248ab841aa7176063""Hi" the pretty voice spoke, we all stared at her she waved and yet again I fangirled in my head 'she's just so cute!' Zach waved back this is when Logan spoke, "Boys this is my sister Megan"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9714863e52ace0de12f3138e1515b42"'A pretty name for a pretty girl' I thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a91cc112e89dc5e7512f265f80bc98"Logan started to introduce us " And Megan these are the boys Jonah, Corbyn, Daniel, Jack and..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b639b9b8227f12c2ccbd3049d50d32"Then Zach interrupted "IM ZACH It's REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU!" He said excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d2d383ae0ef177dcfa2ad104c9d5c5"We all shook our heads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e581bda7fff2a136f6872f0b1be278d""HI ITS NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" I said loudly back to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505586395fe154ed8a48a70a77c78116"I smiled at how she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc56be564756ec7b4c24d18c5f26ff2a""Anyway, Megan we were headed out for some fun and thought you might want to join us," Jonah asked. In my head, I kept repeating 'Please say yes,"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172685b85a22cbd45dd719bd2cea04d5"" I would love to just wait a second I need to grab my camera" She turns around to go get her camera /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c09f3a8b08c9f8327f90e572a085182" "So Logan I guess the apple doesn't fall from the trees huh?" I ask him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31522c05efe4f40217723f1954b2095"he chuckles a response "No I guess it runs in the family"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12e773116c9c83f6d2d38ba83260054""Alrighty, tightly boys I am already," She says "oh wait no I'm not and starts to record what I assume is her intro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f1207c401482398664d8fd79c696489" "What is poppin Megagang? it is my second day in LA and I have just met so cool dudes" She turns her camera towards us and starts to point at us when she says our names "So know that you guys have met the boys..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75046b941129219196084af3ac1eb25a""Hey Logan" Zach interrupts her "She is like a mini you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972830f2dc34d2927209c8ff03dcb9d7"Then Jack chimes in "Yeah she starts her intro just like you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d80ec15641132810d9c98c6ded2c01"She looks at us pretending to annoyed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1527723a9249a654765eaea5bb99a6""Excuse me haven't you heard that interrupting is rude," She says facing us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="680de153fba9b5ee608c3df6e4e2460e""Aint your Mama's taught you better den that" She gives Jack and Zach some sass"That and Logan wishes he was like me" she finishes with a hair flip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e23beada91fc08b03a1b3685e2103fd"She walks towards the door and we all just stare at her, she's perfect "COME NOW WE MUST CEASE THE DAY!" she shouts and bolts out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752778e9d80130309e26ead7093d2970"We all laugh, "YOU HEARD THE GIRL MOVE IT" Zach says running after her. Soon we are all running after her laughing and Logan is just walking filming and says to the camera shaking his head "crazy teenagers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"Megan's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bba9cedb9a3c72f560cc58e8c630798"I hear the boys running after me I jump into the elevator and start pushing the 'close door button'. They see what I'm doing but they're too late I smile and wave goodbye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51872fe98753bbe7edb07a737d0fb481""Well Megagang," I say catching my breath "today is going to be a fun day"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67096bcd4d995cdfaed8eeba2880ed70"The doors open and I enter the lobby, "well I can't see the boys anywhere, guess they're just slow ." I say to my camera and shrug my shoulders. I walk outside and in an instant, I'm surrounded by fans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2d46d598dd8081b037ae949b1e0582""Hey, Y'all!" I say to the fans and they start to scream, then I got an idea. "Do Y'all wanna help me Megagng" They all scream "Okay taking that as a yes, here's the plan Y'all know my brother if you're on the notification squad. Anyway, when he comes out with five guys I want you to run at them and grab them and like try to grab the clothes or whatever just act like insane Y'all got this." They scream "And when I call you off huddle around me" and I smile turning towards the camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84540a73c3e4f37ece0932a3a3d559ea""So for Y'all who are at home I got the Megagang to help me with a prank on the boys, so when they come out these wonderful people" I turn the camera to them and then back to me "are gonna go fucking ballistic" They scream "Alright I think I see them, Yep that's them" I see my brother and the boys walking towards the door. As soon as the door opens the Megagang goes right for the kill with me filming it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863df8d38c1a40a99e8e6bd274ec3f05"The boys look scared, Logan looks confused until he sees me filming and then he shakes his head smiling. The Megagang engulfs them so I can only see my brother's blond mop but I can hear the boys screaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4e0dedd35159ab715abbefdec80019"I turn towards the camera and laugh "Well I think they've had enough" I whistle and the Megagang come running back towards me leaving the boys and my brother battered and a wee bit scared. I give the fans autographs pictures and shout outs on my vlog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6205c1e8687727f2246e9334c6ff5bdc""C'mon boys shall we go?" I ask walking away like nothing happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4be4c759ceed23547f185ed2915b60"-(Time Skip)-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a37fbb402a22a9ca487d268c9fb501"We are currently walking down sunset boulevard when I see an ice cream shop.I start bouncing up and down "OH LOGAN THERE'S ICE CREAM CAN WE HAVE SOME PLEASE PLEASE" I squeal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ed153c1521f75bd83475c2ddd4f912""Sure why not," Logan says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6b709dbb61cd9b6882360eb465f204""You mean why don't we," Jonah says and the boys start to laugh shaking their heads. They see my confused face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbfb58e11b8614df493b97b2f75cd5b""Megan you see were..." Corbyn says when he's interrupted by screams "OMG THAT'S THE WHY DON"T WE BOYS" I turn towards where the screams are coming from and see a stampede of teenage girls running towards us. Then the gears in my mind started turning 'Oh they're YouTubers' is what my mind came up with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ca103e33ac3af8c55f2c93a86aceb0"After 15-20 minutes later the stampede disperses. "Oh I get it your YouTubers," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b1a46ac251764a09406fc54af0a1a5""Yeah sorta" Jack replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bba55fa8c7c5d69faa58f722d10cecc""Oh, Great Meg you hurt their feelings," Logan says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787528ea5dee70d84a4ae85be9f71ed0""Oh, what I'm so sorry" I frantically try to apologize./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b813d471779e9e5bb6b2ee1aadaa1a39""Well there is one way you can make it up to us," Jack said evilly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6825cbb1d2f2dc0e8f9e5b93de2ef758"" you buy us ICE CREAM" Zach shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="596734bd19f23754b4acce5e79967948"I roll my eyes "Fine I will buy you ice cream" I say to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0dc3412a24fa06ec99dcadf91adaa96""All of us?" Logan asks batting his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb41bac3c57fb2472628a8d5fc4b3e0""Fine, I will buy you all ice cream," I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e941e1e6f538b912f54499ec1c5a65"We enter the ice cream store, I look around amazed the bright yellow and pink walls match the lime green furniture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62fb9fc47531e425ea7f68dfbba104b8""Alright boys pick your ice cream," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a3d9f7bafe04ba7e89620371c46442"After 10 minutes the boys all order their ice cream "alright who is paying" The male cashier says in his blue uniform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20e50d21800f7248fd6251dc39dd71d9"I step forward "That would be me," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c129ea11e797dfd0ef8b841b119cc8""Well then that's gonna be 44.77 dollars," he says flashing me his pearly whites./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b0854bb3162e0bcb617884b7b1ea9b"I turn around to the boys with the bottom of my mouth almost touching the ground. Zach just shrugs his shoulders and the others try hard not to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a85a1d7542f1ef6b4fd8d347d8a317d"After I pay, we all find a booth that we all could squeeze into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fef18e5c6355d66574008f5aa47c0b1""If you don't forgive me after I spent 45 dollars on ice cream for Y'all, I have no idea what to do," I say throwing my hands in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e90b41b515f3fb717a4fcb9987570e0""You were just .23 cents from 45 dollars," Daniel says factually while smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28ef7eb7bbf158d105ee2f48d19e463c""Thanks, Einstien" I sarcastically replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d521dcd2a9eaad5c5cd0d14133363316""Actually Einstien was a theoretical physicist" Corbyn but in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a8ee3c93a43db5de795de11e013a9b""How do you guys know this?" I sigh with my hands in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbb67f98ca49cdacc39b2cb8eeeec607"They just laugh not bothering to answer me I start to eat my ice cream cone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e32731001ce79eafe97a57ac1259c2a3""This is what happens when you take the boys out," I say to my camera that I forgot was filming. I look at the bill for a brief second "Zach your ice cream was like 10 dollars!" I say to the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a912e3d30e46662a2d7faa2ac2094bb8""It's the price you pay for hurting someone's feelings" He shrugs his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2723ab74e2ec14e6d46cd63eb41cfd""I bought Y'all ice cream, I thought you forgave me," I say as I put my head on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6074a86663dbc35654115420e485f23""Yeah we forgave doesn't mean we'll let it go though," Jack said poking my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a65b7b7ed7eacc25de63108cf869d60f"" Fine, but I think I might have to call the Megagang on you again though," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f1bc6a229e09fcea7e2e45cce29f8a"The boy's eyes open wide in memory of earlier in the day, I turn the camera filming their reactions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fc8b943f0f03008ffbd30282d469051"I can't help but laugh I turn the camera towards me "Yeah Megagang we ultimately strong that it makes these boys piss their pants at the thought of us." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a56b411b6fc34aae22954009ae391756"They realize that I was just kidding and all take a sigh of relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98567b96eb476652e387303f19491b62"-(Time Skip)-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10b8f1a6c0f644ba995353c55258fa2"We walk a little more and we come across the Santa Monica Pier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af86bc1ab98913c94690c882177712a6""OH, MY GWAD LOGAN CAN WE GO I'VE NEVER BEEN," I say jumping up and down again pointing at the pier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61fada08f24bc28aae3040c6752fe82a""Megan calm down," Logan says as he puts his hands on my shoulder to prevent me from jumping anymore, "Your living here now you can go whenever"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabf1051d7374a197f96bc6f11ae6816""I know but I would like to go now pretty please," I ask politely with puppy dog eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ae1d3d8a7a203491e404db24c03902"he eventually caves I know because he puts his head down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8836ffc7cefd5631ab15cf6475c709""YES!" I scream as I run towards the pier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1ea6df64f1db2006cdd5076395c530"Logans Pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ec1d40217b1271045a29bc52f6b250""YES!" She screams and runs towards the pier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee29f49ed4499ae6d42b0b6918e6d42"" She is so cute!" I hear Jack say, we all turn to look at him "Oh shit did I say that out loud!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc70668229307c6e9961782ffe41041""RUN JACK RUN" Zach yelled and the noodle-haired boy bolted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890f24691eed1f93cdbfe569c32f550f"Megan's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2f7739a683d7b1ed9255135fefacc7""Hey Megan" I hear a voice behind me say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f888181b6152a047503f576d0796da2e""Hey there Jack" I turn around and reply to the curly headed boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32de0f6c5922f7844a2b457f347d0dee""so how you liking LA," he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae79237151086bea847bc5636077620""I am really loving it, I'm mean I have only been here for two days so I can't really complain, Thanks for asking." I smile and we walk around a little more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a970374f2c7ea6ea4d949654ad5b2ff9"The boys catch up "Hey snails" I say to the boys as I hug them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879e846df182b99df60f95a3605a0cc8""We are not snails young one you're just really fucking fast," Corbyn says pretending to be wise /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="020bebc6ea6525948b6d55c2e7a794de""Okay whatever" I laugh " Don't call me a young one, I might just be older than you" I retaliate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2d873a2ee4d3a33c5e5731ba0462ab""Yeah, I guess we never said how old we are," Jonah says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa2285a7066da312be113997771369a6""I guess not" I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="383a517e307eea6aafa15d0b31e304ec""Heres what you all need to know she is too young for you and they're too old for you" Logan buts in acting overprotected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="479eb20059e5f84d62f30cf043f83a3d"I roll my eyes "I'm sixteen" I tell the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb0ab02c9e7e1119430e5f65d6f127c2""Same, I'm sixteen too," Zach says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb1680726ff9b1a9284b6f03418007e8""Don't get any ideas, Herron!" Logan says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef7a7f2e9a898bd22adb97c9a0113f8""I'm eighteen and so is Jack," Daniel says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08335b97a88b6347e7a1839d8d01c984""And Corbyn and I are nineteen, but I'm older" Jonah states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485acdb39e2a6e5fc3fe46dff7782f3e""And I'm twenty-two," Logan says trying to be included we laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16589bd96baf939a29db1e37db05dadb""Yes We all know how old you are," I say laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79065ba2cf024af8abf39d47d1ed6840"We continue to walk around the carnival going on the odd ride, playing some of the games, eating food, and taking pictures with fans that recognized us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a637d6bb24ba114e8915f2d7ca547c5"We were sitting at a table eating corn dogs and getting to know each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2f785470476a82e722ad41432e16a1""So let me get this right Y'all are in a band" they nod their heads "So how does my brother fit in?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb36e738d98a78a5b67cbc6e69b21aa8""Well you see I am their idol Megan and they look up to me, ask for advice and come to me on their knees begging me to record their mash-ups some music videos" Logan explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec015279c021ed852dc561527646e26b""Well I wouldn't go as far as begging on our knees, but Logan helps us out and were friends" Jonah explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d8d918a9ce1d49f7e457183aebb5125""Oh okay, I got it now," I say when I finally get it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10096c7a73dba6c777df0ac44daa4d4"Daniel gets a phone call, he and the person exchange few words. He turns back towards us and addresses the boys " Boys we have to head home now" they all seem a little disappointed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff09d7cd67db89fd2d4cb2e0e69d052""Why do you guys have to leave? Do you all have a bedtime?" I ask trying not to giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b29e67d2afdf5b997ea30c8739fca842""Yes, they do Megan" I let out a few giggles "Don't laugh Megan you get a bedtime too, speaking of which we should start to go you have school tomorrow," Logan says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5774fcd797ecc52f61c42ffc5eb2372"I stop laughing but the boys start "guess you can't tease us 'cause you got one too" Zach says laughing with the rest of the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c6e2323bbd1dc98f2a0d2359a98dc5""That is not funny I say" sticking my tongue out, then I got an idea "Everyone crowd in we are all taking a group selfie!" I say taking my phone out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="891a38feba0223e8e9a13f76d5a9a401"We all crowd in until we all fit in the frame with the lights in the back, I snap a couple "Oh and could I have your social media so I can tag you and tell the Megagang to follow you?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8af7f5b72f979938b2b147ccc68334"After we exchange social medias the boys leave in an uber and me and Logan wait for ours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d1c2e0ca6fae2a7ec20259a9fb0b3d""Do I really have to go to school tomorrow" I look at Logan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f970deee686bec1f35f43a1ace3edfd0""Yes, and Jake and I will be driving you to school," Logan says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="384bc7318a50d87a8da8bf65998b9178""Great I can't wait," I say sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fcc7157c717bfcd95b45a32f4994dae""It won't be that bad," Logan says half-heartedly as we walk towards our uber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3058c03afe605ce46120534f3b872054"in the back seat, I take out my camera and start to record my outro "Hey Megagang so the day is wrapping up and we are headed back to the apartment, to sleep 'cause I have school tomorrow!" I inform them "So smash that like button, leave a comment even if it's just to say hi and subscribe to join this crazy family also turn your notifications on so you never miss out on crazy videos. Alright see Y'all tomorrow and keep smiling". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1bd903726e43d90c54c03dac2a724a"I finish just in time because we arrived at the apartment building. Logan and I walk inside getting into the elevator Logan hit the button on our floor. As soon as we enter the apartment I give him a tight hug "Thanks for the awesome day Logan"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d703f2f1e18f7e5ba56a1ddfecf2474""Anytime Megs," he says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="080b65c9f3e496261b651292eed428a0""Alright, I'm just gonna stay up for another half hour so I can edit," I tell him after I let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a7570cdf892e5ef69778255dac33f6""Okay but nothing past 11," He says pretending to be like dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db696d90cb2e1cec85355717d355cbf7"I giggle "Okay Logan night love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d118a07b246fc784480f8e86812e3c5e""Love you to Lil sis, sleep well remember you got school tomorrow," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50b0bbc1251407f6d335b3f29ee0ab63""Ugh don't remind me" I groan and enter my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c930938f1df543530c8186906d46f3b"after 20 mins of editing, I get up and get dressed in my Pj's/p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 506px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="303a6873ae9ebf1e33a9e85e9725e00c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2774ed93a8032c1ecfc5410a9119fa37"After I'm changed I spend another 15 minutes on the video, satisfied with my work I post it. before I flop into my bed I brush my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42bbbf546b357836c88f6f5486fbd60e"I flop onto my bed and sleep takes over, my last thought before I fall asleep is/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f9cbc851fad9cc930bff4d41b14f1aef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'That was a fun day'/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bee805b04ae9a168409349402486e1""What is poppin Megagang? Today I'm going to school and I figure instead of complaining" I move hand to one side of my mouth and whisper to the camera "Even though I don't want to" I continue in my normal voice "No but for real I should be thankful because I get to go to school when others don't and I mean a girl is dangerous but a girl with a degree is straight up a killer" I sit down at the table "And my brothers are making me PANCAKES!" just on cue Jake puts my pancakes down on the table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb41e303106171e5eb59dee2ccbc34ce""THANKS, JAKEY," I say like a little kid and dive into the pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38ccb62abe425275280f3fad495967cd""Don't thank him, Mom made us make them for you," Logan says "And hurry up or you're going to be late"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f47d0e84dbfff5f06812d4c2e2917992"As soon as he finishes his sentence I cram the last pancake in my mouth not bothering to cut it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ab3399c15535cb8f4fc614943e490c""Alright let me brush my teeth," I say with a pancake in my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9555005a6474bd9a57158d179f8c2050"After brushing my teeth, We all grab our cameras vlogging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d6f27ea20e54dbe29bcfb3a48c3abc9""This would make the perfect picture," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7a16bb16aea8b8d7045eec647baa10ed"(time skip to the car)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="af753e285e362a1fdeada944422054e9""Alright guys we are currently on the way to school, and to be honest with Y'all I'm a wee bit nervous," I say to the camera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d61446d14eed48c08d649a7cfae75a8"Logan turns around "You will do fine," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f48b58658341c28893219b956222fc""LOGAN EYES ON THE ROAD!" Jake yells at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f69fa30302a286e7ccec20b23ef7dc2""Right," Logan says and snaps his head towards the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb430d08d68e02e90ee021f008629402"the rest of the car ride is us talking to the camera and playful sibling banter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15338337222c65fe34e8161854faa0ad"We pull up into the drop-off lane "alright see you, boys, later" I say to the boys then I turn towards the camera "Y'all ready for this"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53026539e1c366e7c63ad8a83cc6ba2f"I hop out of the Yeti and walk towards the school entrance. I can hear people whispering behind my back "is that Megan Paul?" "whats she doing here?" "Is she attending our school"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b243f27ff13dcd4ba14e7349dbcd23b2" I continue walking until I realize that I have no clue where I'm going. I look around trying to spot someone to point me in the right direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ca829f1ccf8f262adde443751cba5b"And then I see a boy and a girl leaning against lockers whispering and staring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31ba7942600df3af0e87cb40ddf3ccc"I decide to approach them "Hi I'm Megan, I'm new and I have no clue where I'm going. Could you help me out?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b51bd74cd86a955b1e091a0c55c93008""Oh. my. gosh your HeyItsJustMegan!" the boy fangirls /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae09e309f508b9914f9c228d6152d48d""What my friend Elliot means to say is, yes we would love to help you." The purple haired girl says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ae0da7e0dc9dbb28b7082c30f52517c""Thank you so much, do you mind if I vlog you guys?" I ask/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0a5ac3371f0992991c559be225cce5"" .GOD. I think I just died" The skinny boy said. The girl just nodded so hard I was worried her head would come off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b3f1935e71762cd715bdecbebd2618"I laugh and press the record button on my camera "Hey guys meet my saviors Elliot" I turn the camera towards Elliot and he waves frantically, then I turn the camera towards the small girl "and Frankie" she says jumping up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1749927320e28fd1f34bd62e0cf79e1b""So where are you trying to go, Hun?" Elliot asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d074bef52bc0c3f14767aebe3ffd712c""I'm trying to go to the office so I can pick up my schedule" I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d1d5d16320d7ea03e66fee2752cb4b""Oh well, we will escort you, Call us your guides," the mocha colored skin girl says grabbing my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8102f8a381c5e7a8e9400748554451a0"We walk to the office and I walk towards the desk with a woman behind it looking like the secretary from monster inc. I turn the camera off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1454d80a12d69f2163b407998288eed7""Um Hi I'm Megan Paul, I came to pick up my class schedule, please," she looks at me for a good second or two before she answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5f9b934f29881462ea9f5bfc19d3f7""Yes of course dear," she says smiling and opens a drawer, rummaging around before she comes back with my schedule, "there you are dear if you have any question you can always find me here"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d303048fe5224f924d9aad985d109b52""Thank you," I say waving and turning around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70070709267a4975199c6d0a7f1980c5"As soon as we leave the office Elliot grabs my schedule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1eee08e4c98b74d132f6592f5bcc3d9""Hey, I need that" I whine trying to grab it from him, but to no avail, since he was much taller than me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b795f5d660abc6688561e35dfad881ff""Well you have homeroom with me and Frankie," Elliot says reading my schedule "And English with us, Math with Frankie, Chemistry with me" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a6da1ba27458a8a98c9e426c7a049f"Then Frankie grabs my schedule from him and I read over her shoulder, she continues to read "You have study block with me and Elliot, And we have P.E together us girls, Social Studies by yourself, Spanish with yourself again, Drama with me and music with Ellias"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cda74d52a2e14a447a241f05f00bb3b""okay sounds good," I say smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac153f6b3f3f742c4b8a79a7db4e0f8""let's find your locker," Ellias says /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f84ba7bde841edae47a48e6a4b15dcfd"After a couple minutes, we find my locker just across the hall is Frankie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9891f9016d0083440b254a8ff6e86dda"The bell rings and we hurry to our first-class English. We enter the classroom to see people sitting on top of desks and papers being thrown. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="007cf7b277fcd9e78b670c1ed2a293cd""Alright guys save me a seat," I say they nod their heads as I turn towards the teacher "Hi I'm Megan Paul I'm the new kid," I say to the teacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580ab80e78faa6e68132e3c528fe11d2""Hi, Miss. Paul, I'm " the middle-aged man says while addressing me, he stands up and addresses the class " Hello everyone, please take your seats we have a new student" After everyone is seated he turns to me " , please tell us a little about yourself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660cb66f306e30db573219e14c2a9b36""Uh...hi I'm Megan," I say awkwardly " I'm from Westlake Ohio and I moved here three days ago." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371e00fc475c9b7d9d770a44cf957111""Well, thank you please go take a seat" he smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d68e06c0d547fae6d08425a4922da0e"I quickly take my seat next to Frankie she gives me a cheesy smile and a thumbs up, I shake my head smiling. I mouth to her 'most awkward two minutes of my life' she mouths back 'Well you only have to do it a couple more thousand times'. I roll my eyes and turn back towards the lesson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796206ca0984110b85214c3164b25396"The bell rings and we all start to exit the classroom with Mr. White shouting our homework. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421a408d505a1af618b05cd73387020f""Okay, what class do I have now?" I ask myself grabbing my schedule from my binder. Not even getting to know the answer I'm pulled off into a different direction by Ellias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51504aa018011ed9e6149fe0300e530""Dude where are we going," I ask him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083d040640178576e6de74c11551efe3""We are going to chem mon petit chiot." he says in a 'duh' tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1e0b15541f0723a60030fff70fcf21""did you just call me your small little puppy?"I ask trying not to burst out laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe03e31263c5cea84883e226aa346a7""Oui" he answers cheekily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25199c2619a4ca8166f478a65ee968b"I can't contain my laughter and I burst out laughing, Ellias elbows my shoulder and I see where we are. We are in the doorway of my chem class and the whole class including the teacher is looking at me like I have a cat for a head and I just wave awkwardly but on the inside of my head, I just facepalmed so hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40c66e1d1144fdeec373fac28098ce5e"I go up to the teacher, His hair is slowly hiding from his for head and his stomach hangs over his belt. "Hi I'm the new student, Megan Paul," I say to the teacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e61b607f6c7bb8b994ad1c0baba2e4"" I'm not going to have you introduce yourself because I could care less," he says bluntly " since you started so late in the year I'm going to assign you a lab partner" he sighs like it's a huge struggle and walks over to a clipboard, he scans it a couple times leaving me standing there awkwardly " put your hand up so can see where you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5af545522020abffafdae608b0e10ef"I see a hand shoot up and I walk towards the owner of the hand, I grab the seat next to the tall boy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd92747adcb1ff1082ab6fc41659055""Hi my name is Zander," the brunette says hand outstretched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8860d441957695062c1d6aa98fc1cb06"I shake his hand "Hi I'm Megan" I say smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053605d5aa58e6da4c0a642bbc19f116"He flashes a smile and we turn back towards the teacher. I try to take the most detailed notes as I can "alright start the work on the board pages 122 and 123 all the questions on chemical bonds should be answered this is due next class," the teacher tells the class he then turns towards where I'm sitting and asks " And if you can show where the textbooks are?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d223abeafb28b439d948f8912da5d773""Sure thing ," Zander says flashing a smile, He gets up and I follow him. He grabs a textbook and gives it to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee34d008181ccf621f7de9d8ba9e902""Thank you," I say to him, He flashes me another white smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad6901a1a8865ef9cc4711c1cecc9fd7"We sit back down and start doing work "So where you from Megster" I smile at the nickname I look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bed9ffba5b6ff1d032d1979d196e630""I am from Westlake, Ohio," I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1b935604dc2f890a15d377f58e4b40""Oh, cool!" he says and we go back to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="776c281fd99189d2743f113ff06e40f3"Ten minutes pass and I turn to him "So what sport do you play, Green eyes?" I ask him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecaeee2a431c7a88d2e26a215456f5d4""What makes you think I play a sports Blondie?" he retaliates, I smile and point at his letterman jacket "Oh," he says realizing what he's wearing, he flashes a goofy smile "I play football, basketball, baseball and every other sport we have at this fine place of education"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874e8aa7fa42a2af9638ec18e98119b2"I giggle "Well Zelda sounds like you got your hands full with a lot of different balls"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4082ab8b9782f9504ed1465c39d0dd69"He stares at me blankly then realizing what I said he bursts out laughing, receiving a couple of raised eyebrow looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254c2cb06ef7e509b0197675df697e20""Is there something funny about chemical bonds to you Mr. Anderson?" asks with his own eyebrow raised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ebf114edc7f110ef5fcba7d8e1ae586""Yes, actually sir" Zander looks at the teacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957a98f0a1b75113c808cd16ddc39c6d""Really, then please we would all love to hear it," says grinning evilly and the brunette beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c44130a2e66551b52c2f48cc7e072007""Okay sir," Zander starts "Why did Carbon marry Hydrogen?" Taking Mr. Kelly's blank face in he continues "They bonded well from the minute they met" then he bursts out laughing and soon the whole class joins with him except ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448442d48b3485c110dfd7b0de776bc6""Well, If you would love to share some more chemistry humor, Mr. Anderson? I would love to hear some after school" Mr. Kelly smirks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19652462c11a453828659d4aca6c181c""Well I would love to but you see I have to pick up my little sister after school today," Zander explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758d0b3c69838af2ab1134b9920d8f55""Well then get back to work." Mr. Kelly grumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6458150f02650ebf796aa0d29ea606c""Yes sir," he salutes Mr. K and turns to me flashing me a grin 'wow' I mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5971e170263cc07ce872b1ec8ed6aaa8"'I know' he mouths back we both giggle and turn back to our work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bd5c67b4c19587c32df1114a50ffafd3"Fifteen minutes later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3589de8ee8c83dc2c703a22657db13f7""So Baby blue? You got a boyfriend?" He asks not even looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c218b2c61de3384426eaf4fbd90f1e5a"Taken aback by the answer and the name he gave me I stutter a response "n-n-no"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d872a15127bc1f261363fb8f8d98da03"He seems to ponder this for a second "Can I see your notebook?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4a488747857be28258e95d31df0f44"I shrug my shoulders and slide it over to him, he starts to write something and the bell rings. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e38af0ec42cc1d8131b579089389db69"He hands me my notebook and rushes out the door I look down and read what he's written/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7da432d1e18d273b97adc8bcb4ed5238"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"' here's my number baby blue. Call me /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;":) ;)'/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2db3e7374c487f8e89990c0ad4710c9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~ Z/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a597fdb54af2f7fa1495ba913133f0e0"Then his number at the bottom. I feel someone tap my shoulder I look up to see Ellias grinning like an idiot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf30fe359cd8b85d4f9a972d6d22ebac""C'mon Megeralla we got to go," he says I laugh at the name and follow him out of the classroom and into our next one. "Alright I have to go see you at lunch girl," he says as he gives me a hug. I scan the classroom and I spot a familiar purple head girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a8b0abdb4864e66527965d231452fa""Hey Frankie" I take the seat next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d71d6e85b8a5adad36f39ee0b8c3466""Hey Megs" she smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20df42ee2013643d807bad958766493"We talk a little until a small crazy curly headed women sashayed into the room. "Alright settle down Y'all. Take your seats we have very important stuff to do" she says and walks over to her cluttered desk she shuffles a few papers "but first can I get Megan Paul to stand up and come to the front, please" she says scanning the room. I get up and walk to the front, the teacher smiles "Welcome Megan, I am Mrs. Adams" she says smiling I smile back. "You can take a seat now sweetie," she says to me then turns to the class "well I hope you guys did your homework"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df24540ed7b8bb2d714b6f4c2efd6a4b"I sit down in my seat next to Frankie. The lesson starts and I don't find myself nodding off or not understanding what comes out of the teacher's mouth, I actually found the lesson fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ca6b9e883c2906b5536c67bebe973d"The lesson finished and was yelling "Make sure you read chapter 10". As we exited the class we saw Ellias waiting outside "there are my two favorite people," he greeted us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="736da1f72477d1861d09e41d6f5a5dc5""Less talking more walking" Frankie bossed us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874735da80586fd1a0f35793fa724747"Ellias bends down and whispers into my ear "Miss bossy boots over there get a wee bit grumpy when she's hungry" I laugh. We enter the cafeteria and it's crowded with people, we shuffle into a very long line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b54067aa8c0d1cbdaabb3b72da4209"Frankie turns around "So Megs how are you liking HBH?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5855f6381763f884673fe980a62d118a""I actually really like it?" I answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00b47cb41fcafd9b2db76dc644f2cf4""Of course you do because you have us as amazing friends," Ellias says with a hair flip, We start to laugh because of his hair, it's too short to for a hair flip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bd4ee45d43e93de44bc43d6c58a74d9"We move up further in line the whole time we are laughing and cracking jokes. We pull up to the place where we grab food, as soon as I saw the food my stomach said it was hungry. We pay for our food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487e36849c5e177ec1634ad199cf94c7""okay guys where are we sitting I want to eat this food as soon as possible," I ask looking down at my food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="209dc73d56572569591a0eecb320a5b5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077ff460fabc9816eecded3b0d2f8798""I hear you girl" Frankie agrees "follow us" we start to move out of the cafeteria, and outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61bf31c0b1fb2158b7a8f1f2b43c4efb"We all sit down on the grass, I grab my camera and start to film "hey megagang so it is lunchtime and I survived my first three blocks while not completely making a fool of myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c45b87aa3e70100aace6b25e3ae627""You would think that a YouTuber wouldn't be so awkward or shy around other people," Frankie says with her mouth full of pasta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc1d8ffaedf1e0ccb4b77d112f24017d""Yeah that was so not your case in English or chem" Ellias chuckles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f616eacecb46aea9948aecd3ce2866""I know I'm a dork, but at least the Megagang loves me," I say laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc37d4d3323167f004a7b691851aba60"We continue to talk when I get a text "aww my brothers are so sweet" I gush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2a4131cd43ec7052feca6e926304b2""What did they say?" Frankie says sucking her juice box intently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a87afc9f2c673be45b61d4e7f740550""Just checking in Lil sis" I read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67edb3394e6f33d1778a0bedfbf4d027""Aww your brothers are hot and sweet, My God they're the ultimate package," Ellias says fanning himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74bacc58efe56fb14e6d89616297ed4b""Ewww," I say laughing soon were all laughing, I text Logan back 'All good here I say with a thumbs up.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba887cdf9f498e2caf4ef32a5665ffbe"The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, We all get up dust ourselves off, we throw our trash in the bins and return the trays to the cafeteria I turn my camera off and shove it into my bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67aa02f7fccdee0af5cc82d690df7a76"We arrive at our Homeroom just in time "You guys are lucky you're just in time" the man says smiling. We quickly take three free seats in the back and the teacher starts talking "Alright guys one thing on the agenda and you guys can do whatever you guys want for the rest of the period." He smiles at the class "So the one thing is our new student stands up, please" I stand up waving at the staring eyes "Hi Megan my name is Mr. Chestler but call me Mr.C" Mr.C introduces himself, "You can sit down now Megan. Alright, guys, I'm at my desk if you need anything." he says as he sits down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7661df6ecc3a68af6f75ddf40d0d8654"Some people pull out homework others start to talk and goof off. I decided to pull out my chemistry homework, I answered a couple questions and then got bored. I looked around to see what Ellias and Frankie were doing. To my left, Frankie had her head on the desk and was snoring softly, deciding to let her sleep I turn to my right to see Ellias play a game on his phone seeing how he was staring at the screen I left him alone. The all of a sudden I saw a very familiar letterman jacket walk into the room and take a seat, I started to flip the pages of my chem notebook trying to find the paper that Zander wrote his number on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f17600982bcb2a3d7280e72ab48283da"Finding it, I pulled my phone out of my bag and put his contact info on my phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8dd7b34d9b52aa908c4f9360f68c341"I started composing a text message,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b285daa283124f207093529a841604"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me: 🙋 Hey Zelda, You will never guess where I am?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a580fe93f71b9bf87adc631f4d76d4b"I watch him receive my text message, He smiles as he types back a response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ffa1918a7926c8e449c2337d8b1daf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zelda: Hi Baby Blue💙, I am guessing you are in a tower waiting for me to com/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"e rescue you. 😂/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc6cdf20be31aa0dbf867396c9c3e8b"I laugh and text back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311872eb484cb78637282704c031bd51"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me: No I don't need rescuing, even if I did need rescuing I would do it myself. Are you forgetting that you have too many balls in your hands?😂😂😉/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd4e72b277e7879d1cfdc16cca6cb96"I watch him laugh as he types back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50cf21973fb51a9177c5c610c5dddebd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zelda: Ha Ha Ha. Right Baby Blue Thanks for reminding me.😂😒/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae7854f6bb8cc21c4f602250f4a2693a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me: Anytime Zeldy.😈😝/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7619750d4d8f18ec7cb75057ef9155b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zelda: Okay so getting back on track, Where are you?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3f2f6a7978aa59dacb2e543a045b93"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me: Guess./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fa7e882e4ed29fd93c88aa5b4e91f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zelda: I did, the tower was my guess. 😏/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ae1f03c5dfd61da91e6fe5a103b43a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me: Hahaha whatever. I'm in the same homeroom as you.😂😁/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580ae90c52a9e73b8a926be0b59fa603"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zelda: What?! REALLY?!😁/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14fc8f858abbd233ed9994cd573782ef"I see him turn around and scan the classroom for me, his green eyes meet my blue ones. He waves at me and I salute him. We smile and continue texting each for the rest of the period. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16bc791d06ced76b191170f121b183c6"The rings signaling the end of the school day, Frankie jumps out of the desk "I'm up, Don't worry I'm up" She sees me and Ellias laughing our heads off and she just stares at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd390b9c6e8bf55f52fac59b55904cd"My phone rings, I look at the screen and logans face pops up I answer "Whats up Logan" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da00f8225cc6559333af1ab12ca2714e""Nothing me and jake or currently on our way to come for you" he explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09ded5b509ce28e44dc7912108baee9c""Okay sounds good" I respond ending the call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c9491d9f73c80825df57dd66843bd97""Hey, Megan can we ask for your number?" Frankie asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00499e0a653a4b8a155f9a40c5df7a9""Of course what kind of friend would I be if we didn't have each other's numbers?" I ask her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95bd63c156ad52cc3a239dcded497009""Girls and guy" Mr.C speaks to us "Can you get the hell out of my class," he says smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3b257fc8d70d1b17b086e583134308"We laugh and leave his class, We exchange numbers outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708208b93d23fedd6a6a45ccc3ef62b5"Frankie on my phone is Frankenstein, she calls me megaroni in her and Ellias in my phone is Elli the french fry, My name on his phone is Mon Petit Chiot./p 


End file.
